Night Terrors
by VictoriasWinter
Summary: A super short for now, will add more later. Testing the waters for ease of use with this app. Eventual Princess X Major Swift pairing. Will likely level up to M at a later date.
1. Night Terrors

"Please, not again... no... NO!" The Princess sobbed so loudly she had actually saved herself from her own nighmare, the sounds startling her awake with a rush of adrenaline. Her heart was in her throat, she could feel it pulsing, nearly gagging her with its frantic and uneven battering against the walls of her tight windpipe. She forced a few ragged breaths slowly through her nose... inhale 4 seconds... hold for 7 seconds... exhale for 8 seconds. Repeat. Just the way Walter had taught her. Nightmare... just another nightmare. More of a memory, really. One she wished time, or a well placed blow from an enemy, would wipe from her permanently. At least the hellish nightmares were less frequent now, replaced with other Hellish scenes of bandits, the horrid smell of hobbes and the wild eyes and claws of balverines, the weight of the impending crown... By comparrison, the latter dreams were a welcome change. The only other dream she hated more was when she was haunted by the faces of the occasional innocent she failed to save. Sometimes she wondered if their sad (or vengeful?) spirits tormented her intentionally as a reminder of her failures, or if it truly was her guilt-ridden concious that would not allow her peace.

As sweat covered her body, she tried to force herself to calm down and think of happier times. She reached out and felt Bishop in his usual place, guarding her in her restless sleep. Bishop's soft and slow kisses to her hand often made her think of her time in the castle. He was by far the best gift Logan had ever given her. This line of thought was obviously going nowhere, in terms of helping her sleep, as now she was thinking of the day Logan presented her with her best friend. "Oh, Loagn..." Princess Vianne sighed, "I wish I could understand where you've gone, brother. We were once so close, but now you are a stranger to me. Without your love and guidance, how will I ever truly be me without you?"

The princess could not hold back the warm salty tears that slowly rolled down her cheeks.


	2. Happenchance

"Walter, I do believe we need a break. I have the stink of Bandits on me, and although having Saker join us was worth it, I could do with a bath and a decent night's rest."

Walking into the Cock and Crown was a bold move to be certain, however the temptation of a decent meal and a steaming hot bath seemed worth the risk. The Princess wondered if she would ever get the smell of death out of her nose. Or her clothes, for that matter.

"Yes, we've done well, but there is much yet to do. With all of Brightwall and the Dwellers on our side, I do believe we've earned a night off. Do you hear music? We are getting close now," her surrogate father figure was near desperate for an evening of ale and jolly-making, cautious as he was.

Walking through the tavern doors, all eyes flitted to the odd couple. Walter, nodding to the barkeep, walked over to inquire about their quarters for the evening. Princess Vianne looked around the room. Many eyes were still fixed on her bloodstained Dwellers outfit. Shop owners grabbing a mid-day meal, whores selling their wares, and a group of men playing cards in the corner, she couldnt help but to notice her surroundings... constantly scanning for potential trouble. It was second nature now. She felt a strange chill, like an icy shiver in the middle of a warm sunny day, as a pair of bright green eyes watched her every move from the card table. Those eyes... there was something so familiar about them, yet she could not say she recognized his face. Those eyes... they almost _burned_ with a familiar green blaze... The Princess suddenly felt a touch self concious. Stupid girl, she chidded herself. She had spent the last several weeks saving lives, righting wrongs, fighting true Evil and being a Hero! Of course she was smelly, dirty, hungry and weary to the bone. Not that anyone staring at the filthy girl in front of them knew any of this. Nor could they, for both her and Walter's safety was compromised considerably, being this close to the Castle; this close to her best friend and brother, King Logan. Princess Vianne wondered what Logan would do with them if they were caught. Would he...

"My apologies, V, we must share a room this evening. It appears there is a big todo in town of somesort later this evening and we have the last room at the inn."

Vee was pulled from her thoughts abruptly. "Walter, I've known you as long as I can remember. We have been on the road so long together, I daresay I couldn't care less about sharing a room with you! As long as you promise to take a speedy bath! I intend on taking my time and relishing such a luxury!"

Walter grinned, "Of course, Milady!"

As Walter and V headed upstairs to their room, neither noticed the wraith-of-a-man slinking from the card table out into the mid-day sun.

"Princess, I will leave you to it. I am going to find... more appropriate... clothes for us so that we may blend in with the townsfolk more easily. Any special requests?"

"Actually, Walter, could you sing a silly song for me while doing tricks? I could use the entertainment," she laughed.

"Bloody hell, aren't you quite the comedian," Walter gruffed back. "I suppose you will find my choices for your apparel pleasing or else you will be naked tonight!" Walter just loved to have the last word, and she allowed it, giggling as he left blushing.

Gods, the bathwater was absolutely devine. Nearly too hot, barely tolerable... perfect. She allowed herself to enjoy these precious moments she had once taken for granted in another life. V carefully lifted the vase of salt crystals and softly smiled as she listened to them dance into the water. She immediately felt her tense muscles loosen of their own accord as she allowed her mind to slip into the depths of calm that only water gave her. Water had always been a very special element for V. Not just in the sense that water is required to sustain life; something much deeper. She found that, even with her Hero's blood, she healed even faster and with almost no scarring whatsoever in saltwater. Of course, that was a lovely thing to have learned by chance... But in truth, submerging herself in saltwater allowed her peace that she had never known, not even as a child. Her mind was absolutely still. It was true ecstasy. Next, she poured in the coconut milk to soften her calloused skin. Perfect...

The door slammed open with a heavy crash and the princess was on her feet, poised for whatever was coming through it in an instant. "Who in the fuckall is in our room?! You'd better be ready to pay with your...," the words fell on the man's lips as he took in the wonderous sight before him. A sopping wet gorgous, and very naked, woman in his bathtub and... she looked ready for a fight. In fact, she looked like she could kick his arse. Still, he couldnt help himself. He leaned against the doorframe, eating an apple and smirking, taking in what could only be described as devine art in its most exquisite form: A (naked) beautiful woman.

"GET OUT!!," V roared at the man, her face twisted in anger for ruining her hard won reward. She jumped forward, now out of the tub.

"What in the devil is going on in... oh. Oh my... I... I see." And he did see. Much to the second soldier's extreme embarrassment, as well as secretly his extreme liking, he saw beautiful petite feet, long athletic legs, the most beautiful curvey hips, a flawlessly toned torso with extrordinary... womanly curves... still glistening from the water. Finally, remembering himself, he jumped to action."You heard the lady! OUT!", roared the second soldier. Looking down, he begged her pardon and made a hasty retreat, practically pulling the first soldier by the ear like a naughty child. A naughty child who was still straining for one last glimpse.

"What was all that about," Walter questioned as V retold the unsettling tale. "I assume there was a mixup in the rooming arrangement," V replied casually, only slightly blushing at the retelling. Walter had picked up fresh clothes for the both of them, a sensible casual traveling outfit for both as well as a gift for V. "The Bowerstone Ball is being held this evening in the market. It starts in an hour. I'm going to see about an old friend from these parts. Do go out and have a good time. Don't wait up," with a wink, Walter was out the door. On her bed sat an elegantly wrapped present. Walter had many talents, it would seem! The shiny golden paper was perfect, as was the black ribbon that adorned it. Excitedly, V pulled off the bow and carefully opened the box. From inside the golden box, V pulled out the most beautiful evening gown she had ever seen. The shiny sunset-colored dress was embroidered with black lace and small black jewels on the chest and cuffs. The long black gloves were of the finest material. Hoping Walter had gotten her size right, she pulled the dress on. Walter was INDEED a man of many talents, for the dress fit her like a glove. She was so excited about the dress and a chance to have a little fun that she had almost missed the last item in the box. A beautifully crafted mask, a masquerade mask shaped like a fox. How perfect! Not only could she enjoy an evening out and about, but she could do so without fear of being recognized.


End file.
